TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to the pneumatic conveying of articles and in particular to the pneumatic conveying of coins from a meter in a car wash bay into a secure collection box. More particularly, the invention relates to such a coin collection apparatus in which the insertion of a coin into a coin box in any one of the wash bays actuates a remote vacuum pump to draw that coin and any coins that follow within a preselected time from the meter into the remote collection box where the remote vacuum pump is positioned to provide a vacuum between the meter and the collection box that sufficiently accelerates the coins such that the coins continue to the collection box even though the vacuum does not continue all the way to and into the collection box.